Standing in the shadows
by Vampire of the Bloody Rose
Summary: Seimei is back. And he is determinded to get Ritsuka back no matter what.
1. Watching and Weighting

Chapter 1 (Semie) Watching and weighting

His school lets out soon, and I can not weight to see his face. My heart aces for him, it always has. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do to leave him. As I look towards the school I suddenly see Soubi turn the Connor, and anger fills my head. It should have been me weighting for Ritsuka to come out of that building. It should have been me he smiles to when he comes out of those gates. It should have been me he hugged and walked home with. But no.

Here I am standing in the shadows having to act like I do not exist, and let

Soubi, take every thing he has to give, that should be mine.

I start to quietly laugh, thinking about how very soon the tables will turn, how very soon Soubi will be the one on the outside looking in. I lost him once but not again. Never again. Ritsuka is mine.

Ritsuka...

The bell just rang and I stand but slowly walking down the stairs. For some reason things seem out of place. I can not shake this feeling that something is out of place. That something my heart has always aced for will soon be in my grasp. But what is it? What is it do I want so much, I would die for it. Nothing. I stop, and just stand there on the step watching as every one else runs by. What do I want so much I would die for it? There is one thing, and only one thing in this world and that is Seimei touch. I shake my head and remind my self bitterly that Seimei is dead; he died over two years ago and is never coming back. I slowly pull out the picture of and smile.

Tucking it into my jacket pocket I start off again.

I quickly run down the steps knowing Soubi would be weighting for me.

Soubi, that name but a smile on my face. Soubi is my escape from my need of Seimei, Soubi loves me for who I am. Not because I am Loveless.

I bust into the sunshine, and run to the gate and stop. Their is that feeling again. Something is a miss, but what I have no clue. Shaking off that feeling

I turn my head to see Soubi smiling at me. I walk up to him, and he leans down slowly and softly kisses my lips. A branch snaps, and we stop. But no one is there. I speak to Soubi. "Let's go to the park I want to make more

memories."

Soubi smiles and takes my hand and we head off. I never notice that the picture I hold most dear slips out of my pocket and flutters down to the side walk.

Seimei...

No I scream in my head. That is my Ritsuka; Soubi needs to take his hands off of him. I stand here quietly watching Ritsuka watch me. He new something was wrong. That something was not right. But I could not help it. I had to see him. My baby brother. No, he was more than that. He was my lover, the boy I could not stop loving no matter how many years I was gone. He was my every thought ever moment of every day. He was the only one to keep me sane.

Suddenly, out of the conner of my eye, I saw it. I saw Soubi lips lightly touch my Ritsuka. I snapped the breach as a distraction, knowing they would stop. Ritsuka again glanced over at me his large purple eyes staring into mine, his perfect cat ears twitch every so slightly. Oh how I longed to touch them.

After they where gone I jumped from the tree and stand there on the sidewalk watch the spot where they stood. Suddenly I noticed something lying on the ground. Quickly walking over, I saw the object was photo of Ritsuka and me.

It was taken on his 8th birthday. When I had taken him to the amusement park. I smiled, that was one of the best days of my life. Just me and him and no one else to bother us.

I turned it over and saw he had written a small caption of the back.

"Seimei, my beloved Seimei. This day I never will forget. And never will I forget you no matter how long you stay away. I always love you. Ritsuka." I started at the photo again and hated my self. How much pain had I but him though? Well very soon it you be all over. Very soon he would be mine again. My Ritsuka and no one else's. Very soon. I started to walk away the picture held firmly in my hands. He would never leave me again. Never. And not Soubi or anyone else could stop me from taking him.


	2. 2 Memories only last so long

Chapter 2 Memories only last so long. (Ritsuka)

I sat on one of the park benches weighting for Soubi to return with our ice cream he had gone to buy. Absentmindedly I reached in my pocket to pull out the picture of me and Seimei to only find it was gone. I must have dropped it while Soubi and I had been walking to the park. I would not be that up set about losing it if it was not the only picture I had of Seimei and I. Seimei did not really like taking pictures, he believed people images should be captured in words not films.

Quickly standing up I ran off not even weighting for Soubi to return. I had to find that picture. It was the only thing I had that would help me from forgetting him completely. My brother.

After looking every where I resigned my self to the fact that it was gone and I would soon forget him. For memories last only as long as there is something there to remind you.


	3. an Unexpected Guest

Chapter 3 an Unexpected Guest (Ritsuka…..)

Walking up the steps to my house, I open the door to the sound of crying. I took off my shoes and stepped quietly into the kitchen. Mother head was on the table, and sobs were slowly seeping out. As soon as I touched her shoulder, her tears stopped. She suddenly turned around in a rage grabbing my trout and started to choke me. Screaming the whole time "You took my Ritsuka away!!! And if that was not enough!! You then killed the only son I had left!! You killed my Seimei!!!" She let go of my trout and I feel to the floor gasping for breath.

I lie on the floor and let her continue to beat me. I suddenly heard a sickening snap over her cries of demon. Then the pain raged through my arm, and I screamed. It hurt so badly, I screamed. She yelled at me to shut up. I could not obey, it hurt too much. She got off my arm and I shutter. Then I heard it, the sound of clanging china. I tried to move but…..

(Seimei)

I walked around for hours not sure where I was going. All I new was I wanted to see Ritsuka. Then suddenly I was at my own house. I heard cries of demon from with in. I was about to walk away thinking I had the wrong house, when I heard it. When I heard Ritsuka voice pleading with mother to stop hurting him. With out another second of hesitation I bust into the house and cried "Mother" to distract her from him. She looked up, blood shot eyes started back at my pricing black ones.

Then she started to do something mother never did when she beat Ritsuka. She laughed. She laughed, and laughed. But I could not figure out the joke until she spoke. "So you summoned Seimei ghost. Know did you little demon. You summoned him so I would stop. Well guess what little demon, now you're going to die, and Seimei will come back to me in your body right." She kicked a lump on the floor. It coughed, I stared at it for a moment longer than realized it was Ritsuka. Broken china lay around him. His face was covered in blood, his right arm and leg stuck out at wired angels clearly broken. She kept kicking him in the chest. I kept hearing this horrid crunching sound, and suddenly realized that it was his ribs braking into many pieces. I acted with out thinking. I picked up the first object I found struck her over the head with it. She feel to the floor dead.

I gasp think that I had actually just killed my own mothers. Ritsuka moaned and I ran to him know he was the only thing in the world, I wanted. And I could not lose him know by think of other things. Pick him up I ran from the house to the nearest hospital. After taking one look at him they admitted him. I sat down in one of the plastic orange chairs to weight. A half an hour later a nurse came out and taped me on the shoulder. Looking up I saw she was tall, thin and had hair the color of fire. Smiling sweetly she sat down next to me and started to ask me questions about Ritsuka. I think she wanted me to ask her what she was doing after work. But I did not care about her. I only had eyes for Ritsuka.

After she was done, she stood up smoothing her skirt and asked me to follow her. She led me to Ritsuka room. When I saw him I wanted to cry. He looked so tiny and fragile lying there in the bed all covered in wires and tubes.

I sat in the chair next to his bed and took his hand. The nurse told me he was really lucky, his injuries could have been much worse. It turns out he had a broken right arm and leg, four broken ribs, a fracture skull and a slight concussion and many flesh wounds. The nurse told me he would wake in a few hours. She then left the room leaving me alone with Ritsuka. As I sat their alone I heard him call my name in his sleep asking me not to leave. I stroked his hair and whispered in his ear, "I will be back soon so weight for me." Picking up Ritsuka cell phone I walked from the room and outside the building to call the last person I wanted to see him. And that was Soubi.


	4. Guardian Angels don’t stay forever

Chapter 4 Guardian Angels don't stay forever

(Seimei)

Standing outside in the cool air I flipped open Ritsuka phone and called Soubi. After three rings he picked up sounding frantic "Ritsuka!" His frantic voice came through the phone, "Why did you run off without telling me at the park? I was really worried." Then he stopped when I did not answer. "Ritsuka are you all right?" He asked and weighted. I laughed and finally spoke. "Sorry for disappointing you Soubi, but I am not Ritsuka." Soubi remained quite for a moment then said in a shaky voice "Seimei?" I smiled glad he remembered me. "Yes, that right. All I called to say is come to guardian angel hospital, Ritsuka is in trouble. Also call the police and report there was some trouble at the Aoyagi household and there might be a need for medical team. That is all. Good bye Soubi." I closed the phone and walked back into the hospital.

The red hair nurse from earlier stood in the middle of the weighting room looking for someone. When she spotted me she ran over and griped my arm. "Please hurry your brother is throwing a fit and I don't know how much longer the staff can keep him safe." I pulled away from her grip and ran to my brother's side. The sight that greeted my eyes as I walked in was five or six nurses where holding him down while another was trying to clam him down saying I would be back soon. "Ritsuka," I called out his name and he open eyes fluttered shut and his body ceases to move. The nurses all sighed and all left but two, who went head and addressed all of the new wounds he had given himself. One the nurses had left I sat down next to him and took one of his hands and with the other gently stroked his cat ears that I so longed to touch. Leaning in close I whispered in that soft hidden human ear. "Hush, my beloved one. No need to cry out for me. Soon you will be with me for good, just hold on a little longer."

Then I did something that I always wanted to do but did not know how he would react. I kissed him. His lips held captive under mine felt soft and sweet. Just as I was about to release him, I heard the door open with a click and a gasp. Smiling against Ritsuka lips I sat up slowly and turned to face the stunned face of Soubi. I do not know how long he just stood there looking dumbfounded slowly he came too and walked over to my side. "It's good to see you again Seimei." He said as submissive as ever. I stood up and walked right past him without a word towards the door. I had said on the phone all I wanted to say to him. But there was one thing I must make sure of that he does before I go.

Turing around again I faced Soubi and said "One more thing before I go and you take over Ritsuka care. You must never tell Ritsuka I was ever here. That is an order." I new he would say yes master because he still thought of me as his true master and stilled loved me. Even though I have had or never will share those feelings. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. Instead of saying the answer I was expecting he said "No." I was stunned, speaking in a stuttering voice I said "What you say?" He turned to me and slowly smiled. "I said no." He repeated loud and clear for me to hear. Weighting for me to comprehend this he then continued, "I no longer take odors from you. Do I make my self clear?" Hatred boiled in my mind, how could this happen, since when? Instead of showing my anger I let a smirk grow on my face instead. "And why are you no longer taking odors from me?" Knowing that it did not really matter know that I have my fated fighter Nisei to protect Ritsuka and I when I got him back. Soubi looked me square in the eyes and started to talk. "I was born nameless, able to choose who I wanted for a sacrifice, but instead of choosing for myself I was given to you. Then you died and I went to find Ritsuka and protect him like you told me to. And learned to truly love him without anyone prompting, now I have two masters, and that is unheard of because a fighter no matter how advanced can never follow two masters odors. So I have to choose between you and Ritsuka, and I choose Ritsuka to be my master."

I stood there for a moment thinking then I bust for laughing and could not stop. I slowly spoke through soft chuckles, "Very well Soubi. I will accept this. Besides I do not need you anymore. I all ready have my true fighter you where just a toy, I could play with for a few years." I turned and walked out the door but just before I closed it I threw over my shoulder "What would you do Soubi if I took Ritsuka away from you?" And I closed the door with a soft click.


	5. Why’d he have to come back?

Chapter 5 Why'd he have to come back?

(Ritsuka)

I lay their in that bed with my eyes closed, trying to understand what the too people in the room are trying to say, and why they are here. After a minute I recognized one voice, and that was Soubi. But the other, voice I could it be Seimei? I could not tell for sure it had been so long since I heard my brother's voice. A soft buzzing had been going around and around in my head keeping me from following understanding them. Suddenly it was gone, like magic and I was able to catch the last words spoken. I realized that the stranger was speaking them to Soubi. "What would you do Soubi if I took Ritsuka away from you?" Then I heard a soft click as the door shut behind him. Soubi sighed and I heard him walk over to my bed and sit down heavily in the chair by it. I opened my eyes then and said in a weak and dry voice "Soubi." Soubi looked up and into my eyes, he smiled and softly stroked my ears and hair, it felt really good.

If I had not something to ask him I would have gotten lost in his touch right then and there. "Soubi" I said again. "Yes Ritsuka?" was Soubi reply. "Was that man that was here just a minute age really Seimei?" Soubi stopped stroking my hair for a moment then started again. When he spoke he sounded really tired. "Yes, yes it was your brother." I was stunned he told me the truth. "Soubi, you just went against your true master. Why you do this? I thought Seimei word was law?" Soubi smiled that smile that I really love. "No, not anymore. I was born nameless which gave me the power to choose my own sacrifice. At first I was given to Seimei to use. Then because he died I was given to you by him. Now he is back, I must choose between you and him. And who I want to be my master was you, Ritsuka." That made me smile. Knowing that he wanted to be with me for who I am on the inside; not because Seimei told him too.

Seimei, that name really stung. Why did he come and go with out saying a word to me. He is an angel that came to save someone then left again with out another word once the task was done. Now my heart aces, I want to see his face again and hear him tell me he is staying for good not the sound of him leaving me alone again. I did not know if I would ever see him again. Why'd he have to come back? He should have remained dead. Then I would never have to feel this hurt again. A tear fell from my eye and for the first time since Seimei died I actually cried.


	6. The clock is ticking down

Chapter 6 The clock is ticking down

(Seimei)

I walked from the building with out looking back. I knew that I would be holding Ritsuka soon in my arms. Pulling out my cell phone I called Nisei and told him to meet me at mine and Ritsuka house. The clock is ticking down. And he laughed saying finally. I closed the phone and walked away down the street towards my old home.


	7. Every thing starts to go down hill

This chapter is really long, and a little boreing I know. But I promise it is nessary and chapter 8 is much better. I am almost down with it, and it should be up soon.

Thanks for everyone support. I am really greatful to anyone who read it, reviewed it, made it a favorite, but it on story alert, or chose me as a favorite aouthor. This story goes out to all of you. The really people who make writeing worthwhile for me and I am sure many other authors.

Thanks again,

Vampire of the Bloody Rose. :)

Chapter 7 Every thing starts to go down hill.

(Ritsuka)

After a few more weeks in the hospital I was able to leave but with a few conditions I must follow. They were the following (1) I do as little physical activity as possible. (2) I make sure that all my flesh wounds are cleaned every 7 to 8 hours a day, no exceptions. (3) I came back every 5 to 8 weeks for a check up to see how I am doing.

I went home with Soubi. I found out a few hours ago my mother has died. She was hit in the head with a blunt object. I know I should be really sad, but the only thing I feel right know is relief that she can not longer hurt me. My father when asked to take me back yelled I was not his son and ran off to I do not know where. So I went to live with Soubi who convinced the doctors that he lived with my brother Seimei. I am confined to a wheel chair for the next six months or so. I would have been on crunches but I also broke my arm and fractured my elbow, also they were worried about me hurting my ribs worse than they all ready were.

Soubi took really good care of me. He did every thing the doctors had said down to a point. But after a few days of being at my new home, I wanted to go back to school. Soubi tried to tell me I could not go I was not well enough yet but I new how to handle him, I simply ordered him to take me tomorrow. He sighed but gave in.

I have learned to handle the wheel chair fairly well but not for long periods of time. My bag was slung over the back of the chair. Besides my books, my bag held my medicine and new bandages and my sling. I also had the numbers of my doctors and physical therapist, and of course Soubi, just incase need.

Soubi walked beside me talking and laughing. Once we were in view of the gates I had started to hear the small gasps coming as they saw us approach. Shinonme Sensei started to walk towards us when she spotted us coming around the connor. Soubi had called her last night to tell her I would be coming back to school, so she could make the necessary arrangements. She had told him that was wonderful news and she would meet us at the gate. Seeing me for the fist time in a while she looked extremely shocked but quickly hid it not to insult me. I new how I looked to them and I would be shocked too if it were not me. I had a red cast on both my arm and right leg. My arm had been a sling when I had been resting at home, but I had not worn it for school. My face is covered in bandages, from the many flesh wounds the broken glass caused when my mother threw it. Both my hands were wrapped from writs to figure tips in gauze to keep me from hurting myself more during my nightly attacks. My chest was raped in tape to hold my ribs together as they mend. This was hidden by my shirt thankfully.

Before Sensei could speak I heard the overly happy voice of my best friend Yukio. "Good morning Ritsuka-kun" she said with a grin on her face. "Morning Yukio" I answered her. "I am glad you are back in school, though I feel bad you got hurt." I smiled at her, "I am glad to be back too. Do not worry about me getting hurt. I am use to it." Before we could say another word Shinonme Sensei spoke up. "Shall we go in now?" I looked around and noticed that all the kids had all ready entered the building. I nodded, looking up at Soubi who smiled down at I said "I will see you after school." He nodded and said "Be careful." Then he turned and walked away. As we entered the school building Yukio was babbling beside me when I suddenly realized there was no way for me to get to our classroom. By the time this thought completely ran through my head and I was about to voice my concerns, we stopped outside a classroom marked 2-A. Shinonme sensei told me and Yukio to weight outside, and she entered to tell the rest of the class why we switched rooms with a second grade class for the next six months or so. She then beckoned us to come into the classroom. Yukio went in fist and she should have been followed by me.

But as I started to turn the wheels on my chair a fierce pain shot through my broken arm. I had been where it in a sling the last few weeks to keep it from moving, but today and yesterday I spent the whole day with out it on and pushed my self around with out Soubi help. He warned me not to, but I did not listen. I started to double over in pain then I herd the creek of my broken ribs and another fierce pain almost made me black out. I tried to grab the handles to keep me from falling but my gauze covered hands slipped on the plastic. I fell the floor with a thud, my left leg hit the floor fist the cast on my right leg on stuck in the chairs foot rest pulling my knee out of the socket. I cried out in pain, and heard footsteps running towards the door. I heard my name being called out over and over again, but I blacked out. A few minutes later I came too the pain was horrendous and I could barley breath. My whole class was surrounding me wondering what to do. Someone had run for the nurse but had been told by the office she was out. Through gasping breaths, I said

"Someone….grab….my….bag." One of the girls was listening and ran around the back of the wheel Chair and took it off. She handed it to Yuiko who was kneeling to the right of me. I reached over and opened the flap, rummaging through I pulled out my pain meds, and the book with all the phone numbers in it.

Sitting up slowly I took a deep breath and fist pushed the wheel chair backwards slowly someone grabbed it from behind and pulled in the rest of the way. Then I took both hands and grabbing my knee I quickly pulled it to the right popping it back into place. I screamed as the pain hit me. Many of my class mates stepped back in fear. I quickly opened the meds and took three pain pills. It would take between 20-30 minutes for them to kick in. I picked up the book with phone numbers in it off the floor and handed it to her. She stared at it for a moment than gave me a look that said what am I suppose to do with this. I took in a deep breath than told her. "In there are all the numbers of the doctors and Soubi who takes care of me. Call the doctors and tell them what happen they will tell you want to do." She nodded and stood up running through the group she head to the teacher's room. After about 15 minutes she returned with a sheet of instructions. "The doctor said for you to come in right away. They do not want your injuries to get any worse than they all ready are. I also called Soubi- Kun; he will be here shortly to take you. I was also supposed to ask you how many pain pills you took and if they have taken effect at all." She garbed a pen and weighted for my reply. "I took 3. And no they have not taken effect yet." She wrote that down and ran back to the phone.

Returning again she told me the doctors said I could take one more if the pain did not go away in the nest 5 minutes or so. I leaned down wincing at the pain as my broken ribs creaked in protest of me bending down and rolling up my pant leg so the swelling of my knee could increase to it full size then stop. Shinonme sensei grimaced at the site of it; it was black and blue and three times the normal size. She stood there not knowing what to do. She was wishing to start the class but did not think I should be moved anytime soon. "Sensei I will be all right here. Please go right ahead and start the class." She was hesitant at fist but then nodded. "Yuiko stay with him till Soubi-kun comes. Then come back into the class room." Yuiko smiled and said "Yes sensei." Shinonme sensei nodded and walked back into the classroom, the rest of the class followed her.

Once they were gone, I lay my head on Yuiko shoulder and slowly drifted to sleep as the pain subsided. I woke to the sound of shoes on the concrete. Opening my eyes I saw that I was looking up into the face of Soubi. He smiled down at me as we walked through the sliding doors of the hospital. Placing me in one of the chairs he walked up to the reception desk and spoke to the nurse on duty that we were here for an unexpected check up. The nurse asked my name and Soubi answered Agoyia Ritsuka and she said to go right in. Soubi picked me up and walked into the doctor's office.

I really hated my life right know every thing just keeps falling down hill. Fist my mother hurts me bad, then Seimei comes back to life, and then mother dies from a blow to the head. And then I go and injure myself again.

On top of everything I mother did too me. I popped my knee out of it socket and then but it back in. But it is still lose so it can easily pop out again so to make sure it does not do this they but it in a brace on to keep it from moving again. My all ready fractured elbow has grown in size and length, and know I must where a full arm cast so it can not move at all. And on top of that I tour the tissue and pulled the ligaments in my left ankle which will sometime in the near future require sugary to fix the torn tissue.

They say I should go back in the hospital for a mouth or two on top of being confined to a wheel chair for about 8 mounts or so. But I will not hear it. So we come up with a compromise that I would be on bed rest for two mouths followed by eight months in a wheel chair not exceptions, and that I had to come back for checkups every two weeks or so this was not optional and if anything goes wrong at all I must call them and stay in the hospital till I am better. I sigh but agree and Soubi and I go home.


	8. A deadly obstacle

In the next few chapters. Along with using the chacters from the manga loveless, I will be adding one of my own fighter teams I created called Heartless. It contains of two Girls Kayko, and Thorn. Thorn was trained by Ritsu Sensei, at the battel school. The only other student after Soubi that he spent years working on to get to perfection. He also made her as a rival for Soubi. Someone who will really push Soubi to his limts and test his skills. Thorn's sacrifice Kayko, though seems innocent and sweet girl on the outside is really a very cold and emoutionless person. When she is with Thorn her true colors appear. When you but them togther, you have a team that no one wants to mess with becuase, they will kill with out blinking a eye.

Well there is their bio. If you have anymore questions about them just ask.

Thanks again for reading.

Vampire of the Bloody Rose. :)

Chapter 8 A deadly Obstacle

(Seimei)

I was sitting on Ritsuka's bed staring up at the corkboard full of photos that hung over the head of the bed. I just started to realize how I have missed a lot of chances too watch him grow up while I was gone. There were photos of him and Soubi, him and his friends and him and his teacher. I pulled out the photo of myself and him and smiled as I tacked it to his board. I had missed out on making memories with him because of my foolish fears. That spectral moon would use my brother to get at me. That was the reason why I faked my death, was to protect him. Everything I have done in the past was to protect him. I now I went to the extreme but what was I suppose to do, run away with him?

Suddenly my phone rang and I flipped it open to see my fighters name on the LCD. I picked up. "Talk to me Nisei." He stayed quite for a moment then he spoke in a serious tone. Which was so not like Nisei that I knew it could only be bad news. "Spectral Moon has found us. One of their teams has sensed us and currently is tracking us." I stayed quite for a moment, "how long till they reach us?" His answer surprised me and scared me. "At the rate they are moving less than 48 hours at most."

He stopped, and I could hear the crunching of leaves followed by the running of two different pairs of feet. I heard a shout than dead silence as pain shot through my leg. After getting the pain under control I spoke again all ready knowing the answer. "Nisei report." Panting he answered "She came out of no where." "Who" I pressed him. "The fighter unit of the team tracking us. I don't know what happen. I was alone than a blast of fire shot by my ear and I ran. As I ran she kept attacking me though thankful I lost her." "Did you get hurt?" I asked him all ready knowing the answer. "Yah, she shot a powerful spell at me that hurt, my leg but I will be fine."

Then it dawned on me, if the fighter was there then where was her sacrifice. "Nisei this is really important did you see her sacrifice with her." He thought for a moment than said "No." Thing I did not want to hear. Then why I was asking clicked with him. "You think the sacrifice has gone after Ritsuka?" I nodded. "Most likely Nisei, no matter what you can not let that fighter get back to her sacrifice. If she is as powerful as you said, they would give Soubi a run for his money, especially with Ritsuka, so hurt and he can not fight along side Soubi." "What are you going to do?" He asked me. "What else I can do, I am going to go and get Ritsuka and get him out of there. I will call you when I have him and we will meet up where we planned." "Ok. See you then." I end the call and ran from the house. I had to get to Soubis before that sacrifice did.


	9. The beginning of the end

Chapter 9 The beginning of the end

(Ritsuka)

I had been resting when I heard the click of the bed room door open. I thought it was Soubi so I called out his name "Soubi?" There came a soft laugh. A girl's laugh, "Sorry kitten, I am not Soubi, nor would I want to be him. My name is kayko, or you can all me by my true name, Heartless. Her voice got really cold then if words could kill, I would be dead. She showed no emotion, and had no feelings. She could care less if she hurt me. "What do you want?" I asked her as I laid here in the darkness helplessly. "Simple, I am supposed to turn you over to Spectral Moon, in exchange for them never bothering me and my fighter again. Now come quietly. I do not want this to be anymore difficult than it has to be." She bent down to pick me up and I yelled for Soubi who came busting though the bed room door.

"Don't touch him." I heard Soubi say to the girl who turned around to face him and smiled. "Well, well, you must be Soubi. Thorn has told me a lot about you. It appears that Ritsu sensei really took a liking to you and would not shut up about you." Soubi moved closer to her as she back up closer to me. "Stay away from him." He said again, and again she laughed. "Why?" Soubi glared at her. "Because he is my sacrifice and I will not let any harm come to him." "Or is it because you love him." A wicked grin crept across heartless face. "Yes that is true to." She laugh grew darker and darker as the minutes passed. "Just give him over. There is no way you can win against Thorn and I. We are the ultimate team. You and Seimei might have caused us a lot of trouble but you and this boy? Do not make me laugh Soubi. Hand him over or I will be forced to call her." Soubi swung at her but heartless easily dodged his blow. "Is that the best you got? Pathetic, I truly thought you would be more of a challenge." She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, they had changed from an ice blue to a blood red. "She is coming."


	10. A race against time

Chapter 10 A race against time

(Seimei)

I ran down the streets, pain shot through my limbs almost making me stumble. I was about four blocks away from Soubi's house when my phone rang. I picked it up. "Nisei what going on?" "I lost her. She got away. Probably head your way very…" He did not get to finish his answer as I fell to the ground,the phone flew from my hand and fell to the ground landing just out of reach my figures. A searing hot pain shot from my back to my head. I cried out. I could here Nisei calling my name asking what's wrong. Before I could grab the phone to answer I heard the crunch as my phone was broken into many little bits by a foot stepping on it. "He was really annoying. I wish I was aloud to shut him up permanently." I lifted my head enough to see I was looking into a face of a pretty young girl. Her long brown hair fell around her face as she looked down on me with blank eyes. "Your time will come soon, Beloved. I can not weight for the day when I will see your blood upon my hands and I can say so the great and mighty Beloved falls. For know though I will have to settle with taking your beloved brother from you, and handing him over to Spectral Moon." She looked up suddenly and mumbled under her breath, "She calling me." Smiling at me she said "Farwell Beloved." I shouted after her desperately trying to get up. "What is your name fighter?" She laughed but kept walking throwing her answer over her shoulder "Heartless, Beloved, Heartless" she voice lingering for a second as she disappeared from my sight. What was I going to do? Soubi was going to be having trouble heading his way, a lot of it and very soon. I must get there and help them, but I could not move I hurt too much. Ritsuka hold on I said as I blacked out.


	11. Pain and love only go so far

Chapter 11 Pain and love only go so far.

(Ritsuka)

I heard another girl's voice, come through the bedroom door. "Kayko you called." The girl smiled and walked past Soubi and over to the other girls side. I suddenly heard the sound of a vicious slap rip through the air as it struck flesh. "What took you so long? I could have been dead!" The other girl bowed her head. "I am very sorry. I was delayed. Beloved's fighter would not leave me alone. I thought I was going to have to kill him." Another strike and the girl called Kayko spoke again in an even angry tone. "Did you go against my odors Thorn? You know what happens when you do." I heard the other girl shudder "No. He is still alive, for how much longer I do not know but I did not kill him. I would never go against my master." The other girl's vicious laugh rang through the air. "That right. You would never go against me because you hate pain. Now Thorn, get loveless for me at any means possible. That an odor." Thorn nodded and said "Yes master." Stepping closer to Soubi and me her eyes never leaving my face, her prize, her cat ears twitched slowly in anticipation of causing pain. Soubi quickly turned away from her to pick me up and was struck in the back by one of her spells. His head hit the wall and blacked out. I called out his name trying to get him to wake up before she reached me but he didn't.

She slowly bent down to scoop me up in her arms. I tried to struggle in her arms. But I was so weak from being hurt and she was quite strong. I kept calling Soubi name trying to wake him up. But he was not moving; I prayed he was not dead. But suddenly a voice I recognized and thought I would never hear again came from the doorway of the apartment. "Soubi, Get up! This is an odor!" Soubi eyes snapped open and looked up groggily he said in a quite voice "Seimei?" "Yes that right Soubi." The girls laugh came again. "Well, well how more perfect can this get. Fist we get to destroy the great Soubi –San than we great to take out Beloved too and then to top it off we get to hand Loveless over to Spectral Moon. Still have not figured out why you are such a great interest to them? But oh well." Turing to Thorn who was holding me she said. "Drop him. We will deal with him later." Thorn let me fall from her hands. Not caring where I landed. I let out a little cry, and would have hit the floor hard if Soubi had not reacted. Holding me tight he smiled at me and slowly placed me on the bed. I noticed his name was bleeding again. "I thought that stop along time ago, when you revoked the name Beloved." He smiled sweetly "It bleeds because I am indeed going against my name. But it is not the name of Beloved I am going against but the name of Loveless."

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as the figure of Seimei grew lager as he approached the bed room door. Tears fell from my eyes. Why did he have to come back, why? I screamed at him "You should have remained dead!!" He froze in his tracks and stared at me with sad eyes. He said my name and started to approach again another man maybe 17 or 18 followed behind him but they stop again, when Heartless would not let them approach.


	12. Even dreams can become reality

Chapter 12 Even dreams can become reality

(Seimei)

I floated not really knowing what was going on. Darkness clouded my vision, I tried to struggle against it but when ever I almost reach the surface it pulls me under again. So after awhile I gave up and let it drag me under. I do not know how many hours passed before I heard someone calling my name. I started to fight against the darkness again and this time I won. Slowly opening my eyes I realized I was looking up into the face of Nisei, my fighter. "Seimei are you all right?" He asked me with great concern. I could see his face was bloody, and cover in scratches probably form his brawl with Heartless fighter unit. I tried to sit up, knowing that I need to get to Ritsuka before Heartless hurt him. I managed to sit up but when I tried to stand up my head swam and my vison blured and I fell down again. Nisei tried to tell me to stay down, that I was not ready to move yet but I would not listen to him. So with Nisei help we started to walk to Soubi house. As we walked the pain started to subside, and by the time we reached his steps it was gone and I could walk on my own.

I could hear shouting from with in and ran up the stairs opening the door. I saw Soubi slumped over on the floor, Ritsuka was held captive in the arms of the Heartless fighter unit desperately calling Soubi name trying to get him to wake up. So instead of standing by and weighting, for Soubi to wake up on his own I took action. "Soubi! Get up! This is an odor." I said with the fierceness that use to make Soubi cringe from me. Soubi groggily raised his head and called my name. "Yes that right Soubi." I said quietly. Then our conversation was cut short by Heartless sacrifice ,who started to laugh. She than spoke to me, spoke to us all. "Well, well how more perfect can this get. Fist we get to destroy the great Soubi -San than we great to take out beloved and still can hand Loveless over to Spectral Moon. Still have not figured out why you are such a great interest to them. But oh well." I could feel Nisei fear as he stood there behind me. He never had met someone with such power before. The heartless fighter unit was almost at the same level as Soubi. Before I could finish my thought, I heard the sacrifice tell her fighter to drop Ritsuka. My eyes went wide as I watched him fall to the floor but no matter how much I wanted to move and help him, my body would not move. Luckily Soubi did. He grabbed Ritsuka in the nick of time and placed him on the bed. They talk for a while then Soubi moved away. I started to approach; I knew Ritsuka had seen me because he had stared at me. As I got closer he spoke, he spoke the words I thought would never come out of his mouth, "You should have remained dead!!" I stopped dead in my tracks. Never in a million years could I imagine Ritsuka saying that to me. I new I had hurt him but I never thought that bad. I swore from that day foreword that I would make his life the best he ever knew. I started to walk again determined to get to him but heartless step in my path determined to get in my way.

Before they could speak to me Soubi distracted them by declaring a spell battle. "Nisei" I said, he knew exactly what I meant. He stepped out from behind me and over to Soubi side to help him. Heartless smiled and accepted.

Before the battle got to bad I walked over to the bed and picked Ritsuka up off the bed and head for the door not looking back to see who was winning. I had one thing on my mind and one thing only, getting Ritsuka out of their alive.

The door closed softly behind me as I walked down the steps of soubi's house and headed towards the train station. As the station came into site I looked down to see Ritsuka desperately clinging to my shirt. This made me smile, because it let me know he needed me.

I approached the ticket booth and bought the four tickets we would need for the two parts of the journey. As I approached the platform I noticed that the train had all ready arrived. I mumbled how covenant this was and walked on the train handing the man by the door our fist set of tickets.

I sat down in a secluded spot Ritsuka convertibly seated on my lap. As the train started to move, I started to run my fingers though his hair smiling at his quite face as he slept. Suddenly his face crumbled and he whispered my name. I leaned down and whispered in his ear "I am here Ritsuka, just open your eyes." And he did. When he saw me his face lit up and hugged me as best he could with a broken arm. Then the next thing he did quite surprised me. He moved his head off my shoulder and slowly our mouths touched. He was careful at first, not sure how I would react, but then I kissed him back deepening the kiss. I could not really tell you how long we kissed, only that when we broke away we were both breathless. In a ragged voice Ritsuka said "I missed you Seimei." I chuckled and whispered in his ear "I missed you too Ritsuka. Sorry I had to stay away for so long." Ritsuka looked me in the eyes, how many nights had I dreamed of those amethyst eyes and that gently smile he gave me before he spoke again. "It's ok, just don't do it again." I laughed, just laughed and laughed. It felt so good to laugh so free, to have him be the reason I could laugh again. How long has it been since I could just laugh because it was funny. And how long as it been since I was able to hold him in arms again, I wonder? Too long, that how long too long. From this day forward I swore to never let him from my site again, never. I kissed his neck and softly mumbled in his ear "I love you Ritsuka." Then slowly nuzzling his ear. He giggled and answered back "I love you too Seimei." I tighten my hold on his small waist make sure he knew I would never let him go again. "Hey Seimei," his voice radiated in my ear so sweetly "Where we are going does anyone know us?" I did not answer him for a moment pondering what his meaning for this question was. "No, not that I know of, I said giving him a strange look. Why are you asking Ritsuka?" He smiled that smile I love. "Then we don't have to tell them we are brothers, right. We can be whatever we to be right Seimei." I suddenly caught on to what he was saying and smiled. "Then what do you want to be Ritsuka?" He started to blush and in a small voice said "maybe lovers." I kissed his cheek, and laughed in his ear saying "I like that idea. I like that idea a lot." I watched as a smile grew on his face. He leaned in slowly and kissed me again. As I kissed my back I stroked his cat ears as I let my mind wonder. This was everything I had hoped and dreamed for, know it was coming true. All those years I had to stand by and act like the perfect loving caring brother were coming to an end. I had Ritsuka and he has me and the two of us for the first time in our lives, we can be something besides the weak brother masquerade that we have had to show to the world so far. At last something more.

The train stopped and we are getting off heading for the next train which will take us the rest of our journey to our destination. As we quietly sit down on the next train I notice that Ritsuka has fallen asleep in my arms. I smile and kissed his forehead, no matter how tough he acts he still is in the end a child who needs his rest. I gaze down on him, my little brother Ritsuka. No, he is not just that anymore he is more than that he is my beloved lover. My beloved Ritsuka.


	13. The best dream, is not a dream

Chapter 13 The best dream ever, is not a dream at all.

(Ritsuka)

I do not remember much of what happen after Soubi placed me on the bed. I quickly fell into a deep sleep. The world past in a blur until I woke up on a train in Seimei arms. That was the most happiness moment of my life. What I had dreamed of for two years but never thought would happen came true. I was reunited with my beloved brother Seimei. The only one I truly loved in this world. And he was taking me away from everything and everyone who had ever hurt me. It was just going to be me and him, he promised me this.

And we could be lovers, it no longer had to be a secret, we could be lovers out in the open and no one would shun us because no one would ever know we are brothers. His soft lips on mine felt so good. It was the thing I had always longed for, and I wished those moments could last forever. But slowly and surely I fall back asleep.


	14. Its not the end its the begining

3

Chapter 14

(Seimei)

It was morning and the train had finally reached its destination. The first thing I was going to do in our new home was to take Ritsuka to a doctor.

After I flagged down a taxi I told him to take us to the nearest doctor's office and the driver did. I told the nurse we where new in town and need to see a doctor, so I could know how to treat my boyfriends injuries. At first she looked at me strange, but said nothing and instead look down at the boy in my arms and paged a Doctor Kim, child specialist.

After examining Ritsuka Doctor Kim decided we needed to take x-rays to see what was wrong on the inside. After studying the x-rays she came back to talk to us. Ritsuka had woken up by then. She said his broken bones had started to mend but he had broken the growth plates in his leg and arm and might need surgery in later years. She also said after all his bones had mended he was going to need surgery to correct his knee and ankle, but for know she just wanted to get his bandages changed and get him home to rest. They replaced his casts on his leg and arm and taped his ribs again so they would not move. As the doctor was getting Ritsuka all set a nurse was showing me how to work a wheel chair, which Ritsuka would be in for the next several mounts or so. Doctor Kim was not sure at the moment; it deepened on how fast he recovered. When he came back out he gave me a look that said please forgive me. Which confused me because what was there for me to forgive him about. He did not cause this himself. It was the result of our psychopath mother hate for him. Doctor Kim broke me out of my thoughts but talking to me. "I will need to see him back here in four weeks for a check up." I said thank you to her and she smiled and said no problem and waved good bye to Ritsuka, who waved back. I made the appointment with the nurse and we left.

The apartment we were going to live in was only 11 blocks away from the doctors office, so I decided to walk.

When we reached the building Ritsuka looked up at it in amassment. "How many families live here? He asked me in aw. "10, one for each floor." He turned his head to look at me, his expression was unforgettable. I walked up to the door and handed the man at the door our cards. "Welcome back master Seimei, it been a while." He said. He then bended down so he was at Ritsuka level and said "Welcome home master Ritsuka, it is a pleasure to meet you at last." Ritsuka only nodded not really knowing what to say. The man opened the doors and we went in. I punched the down arrow on the elevator and weighted for it to arrive. When it did I punched the button for the tenth floor and the door closed heading for our floor.

We the doors opened We got out and I went up to the keypad on the side of the door and swiped my card typing in my password for the door to open. L-O-V-E-L-E-S-S the door open with a click and the two of us went inside. "We will set yours up later I told him, as I closed the door behind us the machine already relocking it from the outside. The next thing I did was give Ritsuka the ground tour of the house. I told him that any of the eight bedrooms could be his or if he wanted he could share one with me, and we could turn another into a study for him. He said and said he liked the second idea better.

With that we went into our room to relax. I picked him up out of his wheel chair and placed him on the bed then I sat down next to him.

Could we finally live in peace? Ritsuka and me? Only time would tell.

To Be Continued…….

This is not the end. This is just the beginning.

See you guys again in the next book in this series _**Standing in the Shadows Two (Standing in the Shadows no more.) **_

Till then I hope you guys enjoyed it.

I truly enjoyed writing it.

Vampire of the Bloody Rose. :)


End file.
